BB Comics
}} is a recurring Power of Veto competition. This competition is famous for featuring comic book covers with houseguests drawn as superheroes. It requires mainly attention to detail while having a physical component to it as well. Rules One at a time, players must climb a ladder and zip line slowly to view a window with comic books situated behind them. Down below, the players must precisely replicate the comics in order. There are, however, fake comic books in the pile of comics to choose from, so players have to be careful. The player who gets all the comic books in the correct spot with the quickest time wins the PoV. Usually, there is a time limit of 35 minutes, upped to 45 in Big Brother 19 (US). If houseguest's time runs out, they are forced to stop and their result equals to this time limit. Starting from Big Brother 20 (US), the format was changed a bit. The spot the difference aspect remained, but it involved looking at four screens that cycled through all the comics electronically, and then going out into the field and knocking down cardboard cutouts of the comic characters that didn't match the original picture. The physical aspect was also upgraded, with the zip line and drop still remaining, but with the addition of a balance beam as well. The competition was still timed, and so it is still possible for a houseguest to time out. History The competition first appeared on Big Brother 16 (US). Christine Brecht was the winner and it was her first individual win of the summer. Christine's time was 11 minutes 50 seconds. Nicole Franzel came in second and was 30 seconds behind Christine. Brecht's result was still the fastest after four times this competition was played, with Franzel's being the second best. The worst result was also achieved during this appearance of BB Comics when Victoria Rafaeli was not able to finish the task in 35 minutes. BB Comics returned on Big Brother 17 (US). Eventual winner Steve Moses won this competition claiming his second PoV of the season. Steve's time was 13 minutes 57 seconds. This appearance of the competition had more comic book covers than every other one since Big Brother 17 had more houseguests. The competition showed up again on Big Brother 18 (US). Nicole Franzel played it for a second time and this time she won. Nicole completed the task in 13 minutes 55 seconds which was more than four minutes better than everybody else that season. James Huling didn't manage to finish the task in time repeating Victoria's failure during Big Brother 16. For Big Brother 19 (US) the entire first half of the 11th week was based on BB Comics, and many past HouseGuests reunited as their comic book characters for a short film called "The Revengers." Any Revengers who did not have comics before this season had their comics and characters made for this one. Like Big Brother 17, this appearance would have featured more comics than the others due to the larger number of houseguests on the season, however due to Megan Lowder walking from the game, she did not receive a comic. Paul Abrahamian won this competition with a time of 12 minutes and 10 seconds. Kevin Schlehuber couldn't finish in time (45 minutes), and so he timed out just like James and Victoria. The competition returned again for Big Brother 20 (US), but in a slightly different format. The spot the difference aspect remained, but the physical portion of the competition was upgraded from just a zip line and a huge drop, with the addition of a balance beam. Kaycee Clark ended up winning her third PoV in a row. Kaycee gave the new competition format a new record of 2 minutes and 17 seconds, beating Christine's time in the original format by almost 12 minutes. The competition's annual reappearance continued into Big Brother 21 (US), reverting to the original format. Nicole Anthony won with a time of 10 minutes and 58 seconds, beating Christine's record. List of BB Comics Competitions Gallery The winners of this competition have their names in bold. Houseguests who were evicted when this competition took place have their names in italics. |-|Big Brother 16= Amber - Femme Fatale.jpg|''Amber Borzotra as Femme Fatale'' Brittany - Super Soccer Mom.jpg|''Brittany Martinez as Super Soccer Mom'' Caleb - Beast Mode Cowboy.jpg|Caleb Reynolds as Beast Mode Cowboy Christine - The Decaffeinator.jpg|'Christine Brecht as The Decaffeinator' Cody - The Efroninator.jpg|Cody Calafiore as The Efroninator Derrick - Dad-Bot.jpg|Derrick Levasseur as Dad-Bot Devin - Mr. Personality.jpg|''Devin Shepherd as Mr. Personality'' Donny - The Beard.jpg|Donny Thompson as The Beard Frankie - The Flamingo.jpg|Frankie Grande as The Flamingo Hayden - The Crustacean.jpg|Hayden Voss as The Crustacean Jocasta - Holy Roller.jpg|Jocasta Odom as Holy Roller Joey - The Joey.jpg|''Joey Van Pelt as The Joey'' Nicole - Oktober Fist.jpg|Nicole Franzel as Oktober Fist Paola - Pow Pow.jpg|''Paola Shea as Pow Pow'' Victoria - The Fashionista.jpg|Victoria Rafaeli as The Fashionista Zach - Zach Attack.jpg|Zach Rance as Zach Attack |-|Big Brother 17= Audrey - The Blanket.jpg|''Audrey Middleton as The Blanket'' Austin - Austin The Barbarian.jpg|Austin Matelson as Austin The Barbarian Becky - Trainiac.jpg|Becky Burgess as Trainiac Clay - Mister Perfection.jpg|''Clay Honeycutt as Mister Perfection'' Da'Vonne - Momma Day.jpg|''Da'Vonne Rogers as Momma Day'' Jace - The Bro.jpg|''Jace Agolli as The Bro'' Jackie - Super Showgirl.jpg|Jackie Ibarra as Super Showgirl James - Captain Camo.jpg|James Huling as Captain Camo Jason - The Mylantor.jpg|''Jason Roy as The Mylantor'' Jeff - The Salesman.jpg|''Jeff Weldon as The Salesman'' John - Dr. Drill.jpg|John McGuire as Dr. Drill Julia - South Beach Savior.jpg|Julia Nolan as South Beach Savior Liz - The Bikini Bandit.jpg|Liz Nolan as The Bikini Bandit Meg - The Big Apple.jpg|Meg Maley as The Big Apple Shelli - The Puma.jpg|Shelli Poole as The Puma Steve - The Engineer.jpg|'Steve Moses as The Engineer' Vanessa - The Mad Hatter.jpg|Vanessa Rousso as The Mad Hatter Zingbot Comic.jpg|Zingbot 3000 |-|Big Brother 18= Bridgette - The Killer Cabbage.jpg|''Bridgette Dunning as The Killer Cabbage'' Bronte - The Mathematician.jpg|''Bronte D'Acquisto as The Mathematician'' Corey - The Missile Toe.jpg|Corey Brooks as The Missile Toe Da'Vonne - Day-struction.jpg|''Momma Day returns as Day-struction'' Frank - Eudy's Booty.jpg|''Frank Eudy as Eudy's Booty'' Glenn - Doctor Groom.jpg|''Glenn Garcia as Doctor Groom'' James - Colonel Camo.jpg|Captain Camo returns as Colonel Camo Jozea - The Hot Mess-iah.jpg|''Jozea Flores as The Hot Mess-iah'' Michelle - Big Meech.jpeg|''Michelle Meyer as Big Meech'' Natalie - Princess Pep.jpg|''Natalie Negrotti as Princess Pep'' Nicole - Super Safety Girl.jpeg|'Oktober Fist returns as Super Safety Girl' Paul - The Motormouth.jpeg|Paul Abrahamian as The Motormouth Paulie - A-pie-calypse.jpg|''Paulie Calafiore as A-pie-calypse'' Tiffany - The Emotional Wrecking Ball.jpg|''Tiffany Rousso as The Emotional Wrecking Ball'' Victor - El Fit Vic.jpeg|Victor Arroyo as El Fit Vic Zakiyah - The Hottie.jpg|''Zakiyah Everette as The Hottie'' |-|Big Brother 19= - The Revengers= Austin The Barbarian.jpg|Austin the Barbarian Beast Mode Cowboy.jpg|Beast Mode Cowboy Colonel Camo.jpg|Colonel Camo El Fit Vic.jpg|El Fit Vic Momma Day.jpg|Momma Day Mr. PEC-Tacular.jpg|Mr. PEC-Tacular Oktober Fist.jpg|Oktober Fist The Flamingo.jpg|The Flamingo The Funeral Director.jpg|The Funeral Director Jessie - Mr. PEC-Tacular.jpg|Jessie Godderz as Mr. PEC-Tacular Revengers.jpg|Revengers Dan - The Funeral Director.jpg|Dan Gheesling as The Funeral Director The Revengers.jpg|The Revengers }} |-|Big Brother 20= Angela - The_Wrathlete.jpg|Angela Rummans as The Wrathlete Bayleigh - The Queen Bay.jpg|''Bayleigh Dayton as The Queen Bay'' Brett - The Beefcake.jpg|Brett Robinson as The Beefcake Faysal - The Hamazonian.jpg|''Faysal Shafaat as The Hamazonian'' Haleigh - Slamlet.jpg|Haleigh Broucher as Slamlet JC - The Yatus.jpg|JC Mounduix as The Yatus Kaitlyn - The Spirit Guide.jpg|''Kaitlyn Herman as The Spirit Guide'' Kaycee - The Health Nut.jpg|'Kaycee Clark as The Health Nut' Rachel - The Dance-a-saur.jpg|''Rachel Swindler as The Dance-a-saur'' Rockstar - Rockczar.jpg|''Rockstar Lantry as Rockczar'' Sam - The Welder.jpg|Sam Bledsoe as The Welder Scottie - Snottie.jpg|''Scottie Salton as Snottie'' Steve - Mr. Badwrench.jpg|''Steve Arienta as Mr. Badwrench'' Swaggy C - Swaggy Sea.jpg|''Chris "Swaggy C" Williams as Swaggy Sea'' Tyler - The Life Guardian.jpg|Tyler Crispen as The Life Guardian Winston - Twinston.jpg|''Winston Hines as Twinston'' |-|Big Brother 21= Analyse - Fowl Play.jpg|''Analyse Talavera as Fowl Play'' Christie - The Desti-KNEE.jpg|''Christie Murphy as The Desti-KNEE'' Cliff - The Ground Hog.jpg|Cliff Hogg III as The Ground Hog David - Freeze Frame.jpg|''David Alexander as Freeze Frame'' Holly - Pinot Noir.jpg|Holly Allen as Pinot Noir Isabella - Liberty Bella.jpg|''Isabella Wang as Liberty Bella'' Jack - The Jack Ass.jpg|''Jack Matthews as The Jack Ass'' Jackson - Dr. Jackson and Michie Hyde.jpg|Jackson Michie as Dr Jackson and Michie Hyde Jessica - Model Mayhem.jpg|''Jessica Milagros as Model Mayhem'' Kathryn - Conspiro.jpg|''Kathryn Dunn as Conspiro'' Kemi - The Keminator.jpg|''Kemi Fakunle as The Keminator'' Nick - Elast-nick.jpg|''Nick Maccarone as Elast-nick'' Nicole - Nicolossus.jpg|'Nicole Anthony as Nicolossus' Ovi - Captain Cookie.jpg|''Ovi Kabir as Captain Cookie'' Sam - Big Rig.jpg|''Sam Smith as Big Rig'' Tommy - The Flash Mobster.jpg|Tommy Bracco as The Flash Mobster Trivia *As of Big Brother 21 (US), there are 95 houseguests that have a comic design so far and 100 comic designs overall. **James Huling, Nicole Franzel, Da'Vonne Rogers and Paul Abrahamian are the only houseguests to have two different comic books, due to them being Returning Players, all of which are based on their original ones. **Dan Gheesling and Jessie Godderz are the only houseguests to get comic books on seasons they did not compete in, due to them returning for the "BB Comics - Revengers" themed week in Big Brother 19 (US). **The Zingbot is the only non-houseguest to receive a comic, having one made for its 3000 form during Big Brother 17 (US). **Due to her walking from the game, Megan Lowder is the first and currently only HouseGuest not to get a comic since the competition was introduced. *Christine, Steve, and Nicole F all won two POVs during the seasons they won this competition on. **Coincidentally, all 3 wear glasses. *Nicole F and Paul are the only people to play this competition twice. Coincidentally, they were also the Final Two of Big Brother 18 (US). **They both got second place in this competition in their first seasons and won it in their second. ***Coincidentally, the first time the competition appeared, it was during Nicole F's original season. **James was present for this veto in Big Brother 17 (US), but he was not picked to play. **Frank Eudy is the only Returning Player to get their first comic in their second season, as BB Comics debuted in Big Brother 16 (US), while Frank originally played on Big Brother 14 (US). *Christine, Paul and Nicole A are currently the only winners of this competition to not go on and win the season. **Christine and Nicole A are the only two people to win this competition and not make the Final Two. *Both contestants named Nicole (Nicole Franzel and Nicole Anthony) who played this competition have won it. Category:Recurring Competitions Category:Recurring Power of Veto Competitions